My Valentine
by Noelani618
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic written to the the song "My Valentine" by Martina McBride. "He sat sullenly at the bar, head bent, shoulders hunched, drinking yet another beer. Miserably he dwelled on the mistakes of the past, of the lives lost..."


**My Valentine**

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I'd still hear you_

She woke in the middle of the night, heart hammering in her chest as she gasped for breath. Turning on the bedside light, the darkness and shadows sent cowering; she rolled out from under the covers. Closing her eyes, shutting out the rest of the world, she listened and waited. There. Cornflower blue eyes flashed open, determination making them shine. Miles apart with no way to speak and she could still feel him in her heart. She knew he needed her. And she would go to him.

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

He sat sullenly at the bar, head bent, shoulders hunched, drinking yet another beer. Miserably he dwelled on the mistakes of the past, of the lives lost, of the surviving evil. He failed. They should not have died, not like that, not when he could have saved them. His brother was safe at the salvage yard, sleeping off the bruises from the attack he had failed to stop. As much as he loved him, his brother could not understand the burden he carried, the price he paid over the years. So he drowned his mind with chemicals, letting them work their magic. He could never forget and the pain would dull in time as he knew well from prior experience but right now, right now he just wanted to get totally drunk. Her love beckoned to him, offered a refuge from the storm raging in his heart and soul and he called out to her. He didn't want to feel the pain, the guilt, and the shame…yet he could not heal until he felt it all. She was his guide and again his soul cried out to her, longing for release.

_And even if the sun refuses to shine_

He waited for them anxiously, pacing back and forth in front of the door. His brother may have left here shattered and despaired but she would help him pick up the pieces in the beginning and then, together, the three of them could work together and overcome this tragedy. Biting his lip, glancing at the clock, he wished the sun would come up. Clouds had rolled in during the night and even as the clock chimed a half past seven no light touched the earth.

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

Watching the boys' fall apart tore straight through his heart. They had been through so much, overcome the impossible, and now this. He knew, as assuredly as the brother pacing his floor that she would come for the absent brother. She loved him despite the unusual courtship they shared with no rhyme to reason. And he loved her.

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

The sight of her beloved, drunk and hollowed eyed seared her heart. Something terrible had happened and broken him. She could not fix him alone. Maybe he could never be fixed. Sometimes bad things happen and despite all the will to the contrary there is nothing to be done to change them. But she would give everything to see him whole and happy once more. He held her heart in the palm of his hand. Had captured it the moment he met her gaze and would hold it forever. She gathered him in her arms, cradling him close.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

A blanket of warmth encircled him, sheltering him from the guilt and agony. He burrowed into it, drinking in the strength offered so willingly. She held him tight, a gentle hand stroking his hair, murmuring word of comfort and promise in her native tongue and English. There were no questions and as the darkness clouding his mind faded the tears began to fall.

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

The moment the pair stepped through the door he dove into their embrace. Fear became a distant memory as his brother gave him a small smile. The questions that followed were familiar and he answered truthfully. He glanced at her petite form supporting his brother and she quirked her lips. Like his brother, she questioned him and checked him over with gentle hands. His aching bruises eased under her touch and he embraced her tightly. She kissed his cheek before turning to his brother and guiding him upstairs to bed. He watched her go in wonder. He had never met two people so willing to pay the price for the person they loved. And it extended to him. Such love was rare in these darkening days and he considered himself blessed and undeserving of such devotion. He glanced out the window and could not help but smile when a soft ray of sunshine kissed his nose. A voice called to him and he scampered up the stairs.

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need_

_My love, my valentine_

His hand rest safely in hers, their eyes locked; green gold with misty blue and their lips met. The brother sat down beside them, letting one hand rest on his brother's shoulder. She released his lips, closing his eyes as his breathing became deep. The combined presence of the two people he loved most in the world anchored him, their pure devotion guiding him away to dreamland. Lightly she kissed his eyelids, his cheek, and finally his lips once more. Leaning back, his hand still in her own, she whispered, "I'll be right here my love, my valentine. My Dean."

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refuses to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need_

_My love, my valentine_

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need_

_My love, my valentine_

_La da da_

_Da da da da_

_And even if the sun refuses to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_Cuz all I need_

_Is you, my valentine_

_You're all I need_

_My love, my valentine_

"My Valentine"

By Martina McBride

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Martina McBride or her music


End file.
